creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Narbengewebe
Prolog: Daumen raus „Es ist sicher nur eine Phase.“ – Eltern über das Verhalten ihrer Kinder Tanja war kurz davor zu heulen. Was hatte sie der Welt getan, was hatte sie jemals jemandem antun können, um so eine Familie zu verdienen? Ihre Wange brannte noch immer und ein Blick in den Spiegel, den sie in ihrem Zimmer aufgehängt hatte, zeigte, dass sich langsam der Abdruck der Hand ihrer Mutter abzuzeichnen begann. Blöde Kuh! Sie schluchzte und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. Wie durch Zauberhand, so schien es, wurde auch ihr Zorn, ihre Unsicherheit und alles sonst, was ihr im Weg stehen könnte, weggewischt. Sie stieg von ihrem Bett und packte einige Sachen in ihre Sporttasche. Die war nicht sonderlich groß, aber immerhin konnte sie genug Kleidung für eine Woche fassen, dazu alles Geld, das sie in ihrem Zimmer auftreiben konnte. Insgesamt knapp dreißig Euro, wenig für eine Sechzehnjährige, aber besser als Nichts. Jemand hämmerte gegen ihre Zimmertür und rüttelte an der Klinke. Dann erschall die Stimme ihrer Mutter: „Mach sofort die Tür auf! Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig, junge Dame!“ Tanja sagte nichts und schloss die Tasche. Sie war bis zum Bersten gefüllt, sodass sie daran ein wenig zu kauen hatte. „Wenn du nicht sofort diese beschissene Tür aufschließt, kannst du dir dein Abendessen heute abschminken!“ Uuuh, welche Neuigkeiten. Sie verzog das Gesicht und brüllte: „Ich verhungere eh lieber, als deinen Fraß zu mir zu nehmen!“ Dann schaltete sie ihre Musikanlage ein und ließ ein Lied mit dem Titel Divide the smallest Unit erklingen. Streng genommen war es nur eine Ansammlung von lauten Geräuschen und aggressivem Grölen, aber die radikale Lautstärke war genau das, was Tanja jetzt brauchte. Sie konnte ihre Mutter nicht hören, die gegen die Tür hämmerte, also war alles optimal. Sie öffnete ihr Fenster und dachte noch einmal angestrengt nach. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie von Zuhause ausriss, nicht mal das erste Mal, dass sie es tat, weil ihre Mutter sie geschlagen hatte – seit ihr Vater sie verlassen hatte, kam das ausgesprochen oft vor – aber es war definitiv das erste Mal, dass sie keinerlei Zweifel an der Richtigkeit ihres Vorhabens empfand. Sie musste hier weg, sonst würde es sie auf ewig vergiften. Ihre Tasche warf sie zuerst heraus und lauschte auf den dumpfen Aufschlag, den sie wegen der Musik natürlich nicht vernahm. Dann hangelte sie sich selbst hinaus, hielt sich an der Regenrinne fest und zog das Fenster wieder zu. Dann dankte sie irgendeiner höheren Macht – Nicht Gott. Den hasste sie, weil er sie in diese kaputte Familie gesteckt hatte – dafür, so leicht zu sein, dass die Regenrinne sich nicht verbog. Unten angekommen schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und legte sie um die Schulter. Der schnellste Weg zur Straße führte über den Nachbargarten, also stieg sie über den Zaun, war froh, dass es bereits dunkel genug war, ihre Gestalt zu verbergen, und war kaum eine Minute später auf dem Bürgersteig entlang der Hauptstraße. Dann kam der schwierige Part. Innerhalb einer Stadt nimmt einen niemand mit, egal wie sehr man auch mit dem ausgestreckten Daumen wackelt, also hatte sie einen nervigen Weg bis zur Autobahn vor sich. Zeit genug, ihre Entscheidung zu überdenken und zu bedauern. Sie beschloss, ihren Kopf einfach abzuschalten, während sie lief. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, Tanja war müde und genervt. Sie lief jetzt seit gut einer Stunde die Autobahn entlang und hatte genau siebzehn Autos gesehen, von denen keines angehalten hatte. Inzwischen hatte sie sich ein Spiel daraus gemacht, sich die Gründe auszudenken. Traurigerweise kam sie immer zu demselben Schluss: In Zeiten, wo Frauenrecht immer größer geschrieben wird, will niemand das Risiko eingehen, eine junge Dame des Nachts aufzugabeln, nur um dann hinterher vielleicht als Sexualstraftäter angezeigt zu werden. Tanja verfluchte sich dafür, sich den Temperaturen wegen, die selbst ohne Sonne kaum unter fünfundzwanzig Grad fielen, eher knapp angezogen zu haben. Dreiviertel-Jeans, T-Shirt, Sporttasche, in der sich eine Jacke befand. Dazu Sneakers und ihre kurzen, pechschwarz gefärbten Haare… so gesehen war es durchaus möglich, dass sie einfach nur übersehen wurde. Sie trat gegen einen Kiesel, der an die Leitplanke knallte und ein tiefes Dröhnen in die Nacht schickte. Es schien unnatürlich lange anzuhalten, bis Tanja aufging, dass es in das Brummen eines sich nähernden Autos übergegangen war. Sie richtete sich auf, drehte sich nach hinten und hielt den Daumen hoch, um zu signalisieren, dass sie mitgenommen werden wollte. Das Auto hielt. Es war nicht groß, ein weißer Zweitürer von einer Marke, die sie nicht erkennen konnte. Sie trippelte zur Beifahrertür, an der das Fenster runtergelassen wurde. Instinktiv blickte sie sich um und bemerkte weit und breit nicht einmal Scheinwerferlicht. Zweifel an der Vernunft ihres Vorhabens verdrängte sie: „Guten Abend.“, murmelte sie lächelnd in das Innere des Wagens. Ein Mann, sechs, bestenfalls sieben Jahre älter als sie, grinste zurück: „Gleichfalls. Wohin kann sich Sie denn mitnehmen?“ Darüber hatte Tanja sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht, deshalb antwortete sie mit: „Wo immer es hingeht. Ich bin nicht wählerisch.“ Der Kerl überlegte kurz und nickte dann: „Steigen Sie ein, junge Dame, die Nacht kann schnell kühl werden.“ Dass die Nacht über der Zimmertemperatur lag, ignorierte er offenbar gut. Als Tanja sich setzte und die Tür hinter sich schloss, nutzte sie die Wageninnenbeleuchtung, um sich ihren barmherzigen Samariter genauer anzusehen. Er drahtiger Typ, durch die sitzende Position wirkte er ein wenig dicklicher als er vermutlich war. Er schien groß zu sein, allerdings konnte man auch das nur schwer erkennen. Das Licht ging aus und Tanja sah auf die Straße, die sich nun deutlich schneller bewegte: „Vielen Dank. Ich hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben.“ Der Mann nickte: „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte erst weiterfahren. Ich wusste ja nicht mal, dass heutzutage noch getrampt wird, ich dachte, das wäre ein Trend aus den Neunzigern… Aber ich lebe nach einem Motto, nämlich dem, dass ich jeden Tag eine gute Tat vollbringen will, und heute war ich noch nicht so weit, das geschafft zu haben. Jetzt…“, er deutete auf die Digitaluhr an seinem Autoradio, die von 23:54 auf 23:55 sprang, „… kann ich beruhigt einschlafen.“ Er zögerte und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief: „Was natürlich nur so eine Floskel ist. Während der Fahrt schlafe ich nicht.“ Der Höflichkeit wegen fühlte Tanja sich verpflichtet, über diesen lahmen Witz zu lachen, aber es störte sie ohnehin kaum. Wenn mangelnder Humor das einzige war, was an diesem Mann nicht stimmte, war sie vollauf zufrieden. „Ich will nicht übermäßig neugierig erscheinen, aber was treibt jemanden wie Sie zu dieser Zeit auf die Weiten der Asphaltschlange? Ich habe den ganzen Weg entlang kein liegen gebliebenes Auto gesehen.“ Wieder biss die Höflichkeit in ihre Wade: „Ich… wollte einfach weg. Kennen Sie das, wenn man von seinem Leben einfach genug hat und schlichtweg ausbrechen möchte? Einfach mal den Freunden, der Familie und allen sagen ‚Fickt euch!‘, um dann abzuhauen?“ Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte er: „Das kenne ich nur zu gut. Ich bin als Kind auch einmal von Zuhause abgehauen. Damals war ich… Puh, keine Ahnung, vierzehn, fünfzehn oder so. Hab es zwei Tage lang ausgehalten. Meine Eltern waren krank vor Sorge. Ihre sicher auch.“ Er deutete mit dem Daumen der rechten Hand auf Tanja: „Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Sie zurückfahren. Ich habe es nicht wirklich eilig, zu meinem Ziel zu kommen.“ Tanja schüttelte den Kopf: „Bloß nicht. Mein Vater ist abgehauen und meine Mutter eine sadistische Schlampe, die mich schlägt, wenn sie zu viel trinkt. Und sie trinkt oft viel. Ehe ich da wieder hingehe, lasse ich mich lieber von einem Psychopathen in einen Keller sperren und foltern, wie in diesen amerikanischen Filmen.“ Der Mann lachte leise: „Ein ausgesprochen interessanter Vergleich. Wirklich… wirklich interessant. Kann ich dann davon ausgehen, dass Sie ihren Eltern keinen Hinweis auf etwaige Ziele gegeben haben?“ Tanja lachte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Im Leben nicht. Die wird eh erst morgen merken, dass ich weg bin, frühestens. Und ich bin schon öfter abgehauen, also wird sie mich auch nicht so schnell als vermisst melden. Wenn überhaupt. Und selbst dann wird niemand ernsthaft nach mir suchen.“ „Wenn überhaupt.“, murmelte der Mann und Tanja nickte: „Genau.“ Sie wollte etwas hinzufügen, zögerte aber plötzlich. Ihre Dankbarkeit darüber, einen hilfreichen Bürger gefunden zu haben, wich plötzlich durchaus nicht unberechtigter Besorgnis. Im Kopf ging sie das Gespräch noch einmal durch. Sie hatte diesem Kerl was erzählt? Dass es dauern würde, bis ihr Verschwinden auffiel. Dass vermutlich niemand nach ihr suchen würde. Hatte es einem fremden Mann erzählt, in dessen Auto sie mitten in der Nacht eingestiegen war. „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.“, begann besagter Fremde plötzlich: „Würde ich gerne auf den von Ihnen angesprochenen Vergleich zurückkommen. Ich interessiere mich nämlich für die Filme, mit denen Sie das verbanden. Ich wüsste gerne, welcher Ihr Lieblingsfilm ist.“ Sie zögerte ein wenig und schalt sich dann eine Närrin. Wie groß war schon die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die vermutlich einzige Ausreißerin der Umgebung an einen Verbrecher geraten würde? Lachhaft: „Offen gesagt bin ich eher ein Fan von Fantasyfilmen.“, murmelte sie: „Ich mag diese unangenehme Spannung bei Thrillern nicht.“ Er nickte: „Oh, das ist durchaus nachvollziehbar. Ich selbst liebe sie, besonders die realistisch Wirkenden. Der Gedanke, dass so etwas theoretisch jedem Menschen passieren könnte, einfach so, ohne Grund, hält mich aufmerksam im Leben. Damit ich, so unrealistisch es auch wäre, niemals Opfer einer solchen Willkür werde. Sie hätten vielleicht auch so vorsichtig sein sollen.“ Das reichte Tanja. Diese Aussage war ihr einfach unheimlich: „Okay, dann bin ich jetzt so vorsichtig. Lassen Sie mich raus. Sofort.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte und für einen Herzschlag fürchtete sie, er würde einfach weiterfahren, aber tatsächlich wurde er langsamer und hielt auf dem Standstreifen. Tanja entspannte sich und öffnete die Tür, als er sagte: „Längst zu spät.“ Seine Faust sah sie noch kommen, danach erfüllte Schwärze ihr Bewusstsein. Kapitel Eins: Geburtstag „Den Fischer fechten Sorgen und Leid und Gram nicht an.“ – Schubert, Fischerweise Lukas seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Drehstuhl zurück. Da dieser eine flexible, verstellbare Rückenlehne hatte, ging er weiter nach Hinten als geplant war, und nur mit einem unangenehmen Knacken der Wirbel schaffte er es, sich wieder in aufrecht sitzende Position zu bringen. Zum dritten Mal in den letzten vier Minuten sah er auf die Uhr. Kurz vor Zwölf. In wenigen Minuten konnte er Feierabend machen. Wenn sich denn bis dahin kein Kunde mehr in sein Büro verirrte. Warum auch immer, sie hatten die nervtötende Angewohnheit, kurz vor Dienstschluss zu ihm zu kommen und ein hochkomplexes Problem vorzulegen. An einem Freitagmittag konnte er das gar nicht gebrauchen. Noch drei Minuten. Er schloss die Programme auf seinem Bildschirm und kontrollierte sein Arbeitszeitkonto. Demnächst würde er Überstunden abbauen müssen. Noch zwei Minuten. Er öffnete Minesweeper und verlor drei Runden in einer Minute. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf: „Scheiß drauf.“ Er fuhr den PC herunter und nahm seine Aktentasche, schloss die Bürotür um Punkt Zwölf hinter sich zu. Feierabend, Wochenende. Obwohl es einen Aufzug gab, nahm er lieber die Treppe vom dritten Stock ins Erdgeschoss. Er hatte keine Angst, im Fahrstuhl stecken zu bleiben und war allgemein nicht klaustrophobisch, aber die Bewegung durch das Treppensteigen gefiel ihm. Unten angekommen stempelte er sich aus und hatte offiziell Wochenende. In ebendiesem Moment klingelte das Mobiltelefon in seiner Tasche. Er ließ es klingeln, bis er das Gebäude verlassen hatte und sich über den Marktplatz, am Freitag einsam und leer, von angenehmem Sonnenschein erfüllt, auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen machte. Dann erst nahm er es heraus und knurrte leise, als er den Namen auf dem Display sah. Genervt nahm er den Anruf an: „Was willst du?“ „Dir auch einen schönen guten Tag.“, maulte die weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Lukas versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben: „Gleichfalls. Was habe ich getan, dass du mir das Wochenende versauen willst? Ich hab seit einer Minute Feierabend, ich bin sicher, dein Anruf hätte bis zum Abend warten können.“ „Heute Abend sind wir im Kino.“, keifte es zurück. Er grinste. Seine Schwester war immer so leicht zu reizen gewesen: „Ich wollte einfach nur mal nett sein, weil du mein Bruder bist, und dich zu meiner Hochzeit einladen. Ganz offiziell, sozusagen.“ Lukas nickte stumm. Irgendwann hatte er wohl was von der Verlobung mitbekommen: „Danke, aber nein danke. Ich habe keine Zeit, ich habe keine Lust, außerdem wird wahrscheinlich die ganze Familie aufschlagen, worauf ich noch weniger Lust habe. Außerdem kann ich deinen Zukünftigen nicht ausstehen. Dir schicke ich ne Grußkarte, aber wenn ich dem Kerl begegne…“ „Ah, fick dich doch.“, tönte es zurück: „Du kannst doch gar keinen leiden! Verdammt, das ist meine Hochzeit, da wollte ich einfach mal die ganze Familie wieder zusammen haben! Meinst du, du kannst dich von allem abkapseln, nur weil du Papas Vermögen geerbt hast?“ Tatsächlich vertrat Lukas diese Meinung. Was sein Vater ihm nach seinem Tod vererbt hatte war faktisch der Löwenanteil seines Vermögens gewesen, inklusive einem hochmodernen Landhaus und einem achtstelligen Betrag. Dass seine Schwester lediglich ein paar Tausend Euro und ein neues Auto bekam, hatte sie ihm in den vergangenen drei Jahren nie verzeihen können. Für Lukas war das kein Problem. Er hatte das Geld und war somit in absolut keiner Hinsicht mehr auf irgendeine Art der Hilfe von seiner Familie angewiesen, konnte also seinen Wunsch wahr werden lassen, sich komplett von ihr abzuschotten. Dennoch gab er sich ein wenig freundlicher, als er gemusst hätte: „Betrachte es von der Sonnenseite: Wenn ich nicht aufkreuze, ist die Gefahr deutlich geringer, dass der schönste Tag deines Lebens in einem Massaker endet. Ich werde nicht kommen.“ Bevor sie eine Erwiderung starten konnte, legte er auf. Für ein paar Minuten hatte er die Befürchtung, sie könnte erneut anrufen, aber als er an seinem Auto ankam, blieb sein Handy immer noch stumm. Gut so. Er hatte für heute ohnehin andere Sorgen. Es war ein unscheinbares Geschäft in einer Seitenstraße, in das Lukas trat. Er hatte extra einen Umweg von dem Weg von der Arbeit nach Hause gemacht, um hier vorbeizuschauen. Es war ein Geschäft für Tiere, in dem es eine reiche Auswahl an allem gab, von Futter über Halsbänder bis hin zu Spielzeugen für des Menschen liebsten Freund. Die Verkäuferin am Eingang erkannte Lukas, da er in letzter Zeit bereits ein paar Mal hier vorbeigeschaut hatte: „Ah, wie schön, Sie wiederzusehen. Konnten Sie sich endlich entscheiden, was Sie brauchen?“ Lukas lachte leise: „Tatsächlich habe ich das. Ich benötige wohl ein Halsband. Die waren… weiter hinten, nicht wahr?“ Die Frau nickte und trat hinter der Kasse hervor. Sie war schlank und ein Gesicht mit leicht orientalischen Zügen. Lukas‘ Ansicht nach gehörte sie eher auf den Laufsteg statt in ein Tiergeschäft: „Exakt. Komme Sie, ich zeige Ihnen die Auswahl. Oh, verzeihen Sie, aber Sie haben nie gesagt, was für ein Haustier Sie eigentlich haben.“ Lukas gab sich verwirrt: „Nicht? Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich das… Aber nun, ich bin manchmal ein wenig zerstreut, entschuldigen Sie. Ich habe einen Hund, Hündin, um genau zu sein. Deutscher Schäferhund. Sie hat heute Geburtstag und ich dachte, ich besorge ihr etwas Nettes.“ „Das ist ja niedlich.“, meinte die Frau verzückt. Auf ihrem Namensschild war Fr. Schumann zu lesen: „Nicht viele Leute feiern heutzutage die Geburtstage ihrer Haustiere.“ Er nickte: „Ich habe zu der Kleinen ein besseres Verhältnis als zu den meisten Menschen, das muss doch ordentlich gewürdigt werden.“ Sie blieb vor dem Regal mit den Halsbändern stehen und schüttelte den Kopf: „Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht. Sie sind immer so höflich und kultiviert, ich war mir sicher, dass Sie mit anderen Menschen…“ „Die Halsbänder.“, unterbrach Lukas sie sanft und deutete auf das Regal: „Ich denke, etwas breites wäre gut. Etwa so breit wie zwei Finger vielleicht? Bei den dünnen Bändern habe ich immer das Gefühl, dass sie so schnell reißen.“ „Oh, da müssen Sie sich eigentlich keine Sorgen machen. Unsere Halsbänder sind aus reinem Leder, demnach also zäh wie… Leder…“, endete sie zögerlich und machte dann eine wedelnde Handbewegung: „Vergessen Sie das. Ich brauche einen besseren Spruch.“ „Vermutlich.“, erwiderte Lukas diplomatisch und griff dann nach einem schlichten Band mit einer Schnalle in Form zweier sich verkeilender Handschellen. Das Leder war braun und mit schwarzen Punkten versehen: „Dieses hier gefällt mir.“ Er behielt es in der Hand, während Frau Schumann ihm noch weitere Bänder anpries, hatte seine Wahl aber bereits getroffen. Dieses und kein anderes. Es kostete 89.99€, für ihn nichts Besonderes. Frau Schumann verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln. Lukas hielt noch an zwei weiteren Läden. Einem Elektroladen, in dem er ein neuartiges Gerät mit irgendeinem Science Fiction-Artigen Namen erwarb. Es hatte die Größe eines Hemdknopfes und zwei kleine Löcher an der Seite. Der Zweck des Gerätes war ihm nicht bekannt, jedoch seine Funktionsweise: Durch Reibung an Haut, Stoff oder ähnlichen Materialien lud es sich statisch auf und gab diese Elektrizität per Fernsteuerung oder Mobilfunk wieder ab. Noch während der Fahrt synchronisierte Lukas das Ding mit seinem Handy. Außerdem hielt er an einem Stoffladen, in dem er eine Nadel und eine Rolle Garn kaufte. Damit befestigte er den Knopf fachgerecht an der Innenseite des Halsbandes: „Was wohl die PETA dazu sagen würde?“, murmelte er grimmig und wusste: Würde die PETA jemals davon erfahren, war Tierschutz vermutlich seine geringste Sorge. Ein voll funktionsfähiges Elektrohalsband war kein Kinderspiel. Als Lukas vor seinem Haus vorfuhr, was es kurz vor Zwei. Zeit zum Mittagessen, Zeit, sein Haustier zu füttern. Mit einem Knopfdruck auf seinem Handy deaktivierte er das Sicherheitssystem seiner Wohnung und schloss dann die Tür auf. Als er sie hinter sich schloss, aktivierte er es wieder. Das System war eher unkonventionell und zu bestimmten Teilen von ihm selbst installiert worden. Etwa der heftige Stromschlag, den man beim Griff an die Klinke bekam, natürlich nur von Innen. Selbiges an den Fenstern. Die Kameras, die in jedem Raum installiert waren, hatte hingegen sein Vater legal anbringen lassen. Sie konnten ebenso von seinem Mobiltelefon wie von einer Zentrale auf dem Dachboden gesteuert werden. Insgesamt war das Haus eine kleine Festung. Und dann war da noch der Keller. Stöhnend setzte er seine Aktentasche ab und legte das Halsband darauf, bevor er in die Küche ging und sich ein einfaches Essen machte. Er hätte es sich leisten können, einen Dreisternekoch anzustellen, aber andererseits hätte er es sich auch leisten können, zu seinem Chef zu gehen, ihm auf den Tisch zu pissen und seine Sachen zu packen. Aber er war ein Freund der einfachen Dinge im Leben. Geregelte Arbeit war ihm ebenso wichtig wie ab und an ein paar Ravioli aus der Dose. Von Selbigen öffnete er zwei, kippte sie in einen Topf und wartete sieben Minuten, bis sie heiß waren. Dann schüttete er zwei Drittel auf einen Teller und ein Drittel in eine Futterschale für Hunde. Setzte sich an den Küchentisch und aß in aller Ruhe, bevor er sich die Schale schnappte, durch den Flur bis ins Wohnzimmer ging und sie vor den etwa Zwei mal Zwei mal anderthalb Meter großen Käfig an der Wand stellte. Ohne das Tier im Käfig eines Blickes zu würdigen ging er zurück in die Küche, füllte eine kleine Plastikschüssel mit Wasser und balancierte sie ins Wohnzimmer, um sie neben die Ravioli zu stellen. Dann schob er beides mit dem rechten Fuß durch eine schmale Öffnung am Boden der Gitterstäbe, um sein Haustier zu füttern. „Iss, Kleines.“, murmelte er versonnen: „Immerhin ist heute dein ganz besonderer Tag. Er lächelte und durch die Gitterstäbe labte er sich an dem angstverzerrten Gesicht von Tanja. Die Ravioli hatte sie mit den Händen essen dürfen, aber das Wasser schlürfte sie aus der Schale wie ein Hund. Ihr war längst klar, was für Strafen folgten, wenn sie versuchte, es mit den Händen zu schöpfen. Das erste Mal hatte Lukas ihr ein paar Finger gebrochen. Das zweite Mal hatte er sie gezwungen, sie sich selbst zu brechen. Jedes Mal hatte er sie danach geschient und so gut es ging versorgt, aber der Schmerz war dennoch da. Zu einem dritten Mal war es nicht gekommen. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig war, schob sie die beiden Schalen zurück durch die kleine Öffnung im Käfig. Lukas warf ihr einen feuchten Lappen durch die Stäbe, mit dem sie sich säubern sollte, griff nach den Schalen und ging zurück in die Küche, wo er sie zu seinem eigenen Besteck in die Spülmaschine stellte. Dann, auf dem erneuten Rückweg ins Wohnzimmer, schnappte er sich das modifizierte Halsband. „Dann wollen wir mal mit dem eigentlichen Event beginnen.“, verkündete er, als er wieder vor dem Käfig stand: „Ich habe dir eine Kleinigkeit besorgt, weil heute dein Geburtstag ist.“ Er schob das Halsband durch die Öffnung und lächelte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, meine Kleine.“ Tanja, die sich nach dem Essen wieder in die Ecke gekauert hatte, die üblicherweise am weitesten von Lukas entfernt war, griff zögerlich nach ihrem Geschenk. Wog es in der Hand und begann leise zu weinen. Ihr Entführer war darüber wenig verwundert. Es war nicht einfach nur ein Halsband. Es war ein Symbol. Nicht, dass es noch eines Symbols gebraucht hätte um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie besaß, aber wenn sie sich das Halsband umlegte, war ein weiterer, großer Schritt zur demütigen Selbstaufgabe getan. Nur schien sie nicht darauf bedacht, es sich umzulegen. Stattdessen weinte sie nur: „Ist ja schon gut.“, murmelte Lukas sanft und streckte seinen Arm bis zum Ellbogen durch die Gitterstäbe: „Komm her, Schätzchen. Komm schon.“ Immer noch weinend zögerte sie, weshalb Lukas mit der freien Hand einmal gegen die Gitter schlug, so fest, dass sie ein hässliches Dröhnen von sich gaben. Wie von einer Wespe gestochen sprang Tanja auf, ließ das Halsband nur wenige Zentimeter vor den Stäben fallen und umklammerte mit ihren knochigen Fingern nun das Metall, einmal links, einmal rechts, dazwischen lehnte sie ihren Kopf dagegen, den Blick gesenkt. Dadurch symbolisierte sie eine Bitte um den Erlass einer Strafe, die sie mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit davon getragen hätte, weil sie nicht gehorcht hatte. Lukas selbst überlegte kurz, ob er ihr diesen Erlass gewähren sollte. Er war in letzter Zeit viel zu nachsichtig mit der Kleinen gewesen, hatte sie nur ein paar Mal geschlagen in der vergangenen Woche. Er überlegte, sie wieder ein paar Tage hungern zu lassen oder ihr den Toilettengang zu verwehren, nur um sie wieder treten zu können, weil sie auf den Boden machte. Aber wenn schon, dann war ihm nach einer spontanen, kurzfristigen Strafe, ein Schlag ins Gesicht vielleicht. Oder er würde sie zwingen, sich selbst die Haut am Bauch aufzukratzen. Aber nein, nein. Das wäre amüsant, dachte er sich, aber immerhin hatte sie heute Geburtstag. Da durfte man ein wenig mehr Nachsicht zeigen. Also legte er ihr nur die Hand auf den Hinterkopf und streichelte ihr Haar, sanft, zugleich bestimmt: „Ist schon gut, mein Liebling, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben, nicht heute. Heute ist dein Tag. Und darum möchte ich wissen, wie dir dein Geschenk gefällt.“ Er deutete auf das Halsband: „Ich hab es extra für dich ausgesucht, Kleine. Also hoffe ich wirklich, dass du es magst.“ Er griff ein Büschel ihrer Haare und zwang ihren Kopf sanft nach Hinten, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. Ihre Augen waren rot vor Tränen: „Also?“ „Ich…“, begann sie und schniefte. Ihre Stimme war kratzig, weil sie nicht oft benutzt wurde: „Ich mag es sehr. D… danke…“ Sie schaffte es nicht länger, seinem Blick standzuhalten und versuchte, ihren Kopf zur Seite zu drehen. Unverzüglich wanderten Lukas‘ Finger von ihrem Haar zu ihrem Nacken, schlossen sich darum wie Drahtseile und hielten sie an Ort und Stelle. Die Augen zu schließen wagte sie nicht. „Es freut mich, dass dieses Ding dir gefällt.“, sagte Lukas grinsend: „Warum legst du es nicht an?“ Er ließ ihren Nacken los und dieses Mal zögerte Tanja nicht. Sie wusste, dass sie seine Geduld bereits weit mehr strapaziert hatte als er es üblicherweise zuließ, und wollte nun keine Strafe mehr riskieren. Wenige Sekunden darauf schnappte der Verschluss hinter ihrem Nacken zu ein gequältes Jammern kroch ihre Kehle herauf. Sie unterdrückte es mühsam, als sie sah, wie Lukas unter sein Shirt griff und ein dünnes Lederband hervorholte, an dem ein kleiner Schlüssel baumelte. Wortlos stand er auf, lief in eine Ecke des Käfigs zu einer Art kleinen Konsole, an der sich ein Schlüsselloch und ein Ziffernfeld befanden. Zuerst gab er einen Code ein – Die Nummer war 1983 - und steckte dann den Schlüssel daneben ein, drehte ihn herum und konnte das Gitter dann zur Seite ziehen wie das Rolltor eines Flugzeughangars. Mit der Rechten steckte er den Schlüssel wieder ein und deutete mit der Linken auf Tanja: „Komm raus, Süße. Ich habe noch ein weiteres Geschenk für dich. Komm schon.“ Tanjas Augen waren groß vor Staunen. Dreimal die Woche ließ er sie aus dem Käfig, um sie zu waschen, zweimal täglich, damit sie auf die Toilette gehen konnte, manchmal, um sie zu bestrafen oder Ähnliches. Er lief aus dem Raum und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Auf allen Vieren krabbelte sie ihm nach, so wie sie sich immer fortzubewegen hatte. Ohne weiterzureden lief er die Treppe hoch und blieb vor einer Tür stehen, die Tanja nur vom Sehen her kannte. Tatsächlich hatte sie in den fast zwei Jahren, die sie in diesem Haus lebte, kaum mehr als ihren Käfig und das Badezimmer gesehen. Nun öffnete er diese Tür und ging in den Raum, sein Haustier folgte auf den Fuß. Es war ein Schlafzimmer und Tanja kam ein schrecklicher Verdacht. Lukas hatte sie nie angefasst, zumindest nicht mit eindeutig sexueller Intention, nicht mal dann, wenn er sie badete. Wollte er sie jetzt etwa…? „Nein…“ Das Wort war trocken und erstickt, aber gut zu hören. In ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen: „Bitte nicht…“ Sie hätte ahnen können, was dann passierte. Lukas drehte sich herum, blickte kurz auf Tanja, die halb über die Türschwelle gekrabbelt war, und trat ihr mit unnachgiebiger Wucht gegen die linke Gesichtshälfte. Durch die Kraft wurde ihr Kopf zur Seite geschleudert, ihr Körper folgte in dem Versuch, eine Verletzung des Genicks zu vermeiden. Ihre Rippen knallten gegen den Türrahmen und aus ihrer Lippe drang Blut, das auf ihrem Kinn trocknete, während sie benommen zusammenbrach. Wenige Sekunden darauf griff Lukas in ihr Haar und riss sie in die Höhe – was für sie nur Hüfthöhe war, aber es schmerzte dennoch – um sie komplett in den Raum zu zerren. Er warf sie grob auf den Teppich und keifte: „Das hast du dir jetzt selbst zuzuschreiben, du undankbares Mistvieh. Ich wollte dir das hier zum Geschenk machen, aber stattdessen wird es jetzt eine Bestrafung. Steh auf.“ Er wartete, sah zu, wie Tanja es mit wenig Erfolg versuchte, und klemmte dann ihren Kopf zwischen den Händen ein, um sie in aufrechte Position zu hieven. Als er sie losließ, brach sie beinahe wieder zusammen. Seit anderthalb Jahren bewegte sie sich schon nur noch wie ein Hund vorwärts, aufrecht nur, wenn sie für ihn Männchen machen sollte. Dementsprechend brachte er Verständnis für ihren mäßigen Erfolg auf, sich oben zu halten, bis sie es nach wenigen Minuten doch schaffte, ohne zu wanken stehen zu bleiben. Dann befahl er ihr, sich zur Seite zu drehen. Tanja stand vor einem Spiegel, der ihr einen Blick auf ihren gesamten Körper ermöglichte. Lukas legte sich auf das nun hinter ihr stehende Bett: „Ich wollte dir, wie gesagt, eigentlich ein Geschenk machen. Dir erlauben, dich für ein paar Minuten aufrecht hinzustellen ist sehr großzügig, wie ich finde, aber du musstest ja wieder betteln. Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nur sprichst, wenn du gefragt wirst? Jetzt musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben.“ Er zog sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche und grinste ihr durch den Spiegel zu: „In deinem Halsband ist ein kleiner Chip, den ich selbst eingesetzt habe. Wenn ich hier drauf drücke, sendet er einen elektrischen Schock durch deinen Körper. Ich werde jetzt in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf das Display drücken und dir einen Stromschlag verpassen, und du wirst stehen bleiben und deinen Körper bewundern. Sieh ihn dir genau an, es ist möglicherweise das Letzte Mal, dass ich dir das erlaube. Wenn du einen Stromschlag kriegst, wirst du dich bei mir bedanken, so wie ich es dir beigebracht habe. Jedes Mal. Und das wird so lange weitergehen, bis du mich anbettelst, wieder auf allen Vieren kriechen zu dürfen. Und wenn ich gnädig bin und glaube, dass du genug gelitten hast, dann werde ich dir diesen Wunsch vielleicht auch erfüllen. Wenn zuvor mehr als deine Füße den Teppich berühren…“ Er zögerte und dachte nach, nur um dann den Kopf zu schütteln: „Sagen wir einfach, du willst nicht, dass das passiert. Und jetzt sieh dich an.“ Sie tat es, ebenso wie Lukas selbst es tat. Als er Tanja aufgegabelt hatte, ein frisch sechzehnjähriges Gör auf der Autobahn, geflüchtet von der verhassten Familie und ohne Perspektive, hatte er geahnt, aber nicht gewusst, zu was er sie machen konnte. Ihre damals kurzen Haare waren nun so lang, dass sie bis auf ihren Rücken fielen, und nicht mehr schwarz, weil er ihr keine Färbung erlaubte. Außerdem stand ihr das Blond viel besser. Ihr Hals war, wie alles an ihr, dünn und ein wenig ausgemergelt, ihre Rippen standen unter der bleichen Haut hervor. Diese war außerdem übersäht von roten Striemen, wie sie entstehen, wenn man mit einem Gürtel geschlagen wird. Einige waren fast verblasst, andere recht frisch, an manchen sah man Narben von aufgerissenem Gewebe. Sie teilten sich den Platz mit Flecken in allen Farben von blassem Gelb bis hin zu Dunkelblau und Violett, Erinnerungen an Faustschläge und Tritte. Dass sie nackt war, fiel Lukas kaum je auf, weil sie keine Kleidung mehr getragen hatte, seit er sie bewusstlos von seinem Wagen in seine Wohnung getragen hatte. Man steckte seinen Hund schließlich nicht in Strickjäckchen. Tanja selbst schien es allerdings doch aufzufallen, vermutlich, weil sie das nackte Dasein zwar fristen, sich jedoch nie wirklich nackt ansehen musste. Die Striemen, die Flecken, ihre bereits dunkel gerötete linke Wange, offengelegt und schutzlos, all das sah sie quasi zum ersten Mal. Lukas fiel auf, dass sie stehend durchaus als attraktive Frau hätte durchgehen können, hätte sie nicht die ganzen Verletzungen. Und wenn sie denn noch ein Mensch wäre. Zu Tieren fühlte er sich dann doch weniger hingezogen. Er drückte auf das Display seines Handys und amüsierte sich an Tanjas Reaktion, bestehend aus einem schmerzerfüllten, aber leisen Jaulen und einem Ganzkörperzucken, durch das sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Als sie es doch fand, räusperte er sich, um sie an ihre Aufgabe zu erinnern. Tränenerstickt murmelte sie: „V… vie… vielen D… Dank dafür.“ Lukas nickte ihr im Spiegel zu, signalisierte, dass er soweit zufrieden war. Wenn sie sich auf diese Weise gab, würde er keine Intensivierung der Strafe vornehmen. Er drückte erneut auf den Auslöser, zweimal schnell hinter einander und labte sich daran, wie sie ihm zweimal dankte. Durchschnittlich schockte er sie alle zwanzig Sekunden und es dauerte nicht lange – genau dreizehn Minuten, wie ihm auffiel – dass sie ihre bloßen Brüste mit den Armen umschlang und ihn über die Spiegelung ansprach: „Bi… bitte, bitte, lass mich wieder kriechen. Bitte…“ Er schien darüber nachzudenken und verpasste ihr noch einen Stromschlag und wartete, bis sie sich heulend bedankt hatte: „Willst du das wirklich? Ich lasse dich vielleicht nie wieder stehen, bedenke das. Und du wirst dich vielleicht nie wieder im Spiegel bewundern können. Dein herrlicher Körper, und niemand, der ihn würdigen kann. Willst du das?“ Ein weiterer Stromschlag, ein weiteres Danke, begleitet von wildem Nicken: „Ich will das, bitte!“ Lukas grinste: „Dreh dich um.“ Sie kam dem geradezu wirbelnd nach und nahm sofort ihre Hände von den Brüsten. Er hatte ihr nie gesagt, dass ihm das missfiel, aber sie handelte instinktiv danach: Wenn er wollte, dass sie sich bedeckte, würde er es ihr erlauben. Und erlaubt hatte er es nicht. Dass er sie vorhin dafür nicht bestraft hatte, war schon ein Erfolg: „Wenn du das wirklich willst, dann solltest du aber etwas ausführlicher darum betteln. Nicht, dass es zu Missverständnissen kommt. Also hast du jetzt eine Minute, um dir eine wohlüberlegte und gut formulierte Bitte auszudenken. Gefällt sie mir nicht, wirst du eine weitere Minute ununterbrochen geschockt werden. Gefällt sie mir, gewähre ich dir deinen Wunsch.“ Es war eine lange Minute für Lukas, eine viel zu kurze für Tanja. Ihr Hirn war verkalkt, da sie seit Monaten kaum selbstständige Gedanken hatte fassen dürfen. Tat sie es doch, musste sie sie für sich behalten, da es sonst eine Strafe gäbe. Handelte sie danach, gab es ebenfalls eine Strafe. Das war alles, woran sie denken konnte und ihr vergifteter Geist gab ihr die einzige Antwort zu, von der sie wusste, dass Lukas sie hören wollen würde: „B… bitte lass mich wieder auf allen Vieren krabbeln und im Käfig liegen. Bitte, bitte, bitte…“ Ihr erbärmliches Betteln ging in Tränen unter, Tränen der Scham und der Verzweiflung. Lukas allerdings setzte sich auf, strich ihr über die unverletzte Wange und flüsterte lächelnd: „Wenn du das unbedingt willst, erlaube ich es dir.“ Dann manövrierte er ihren Körper zurück auf den Teppich und streichelte ihr Haar: „Das Halsband bleibt übrigens dran. Es ist dein Geschenk und ich erwarte, dass du es zu würdigen weißt. Erwische ich dich ohne das Band…“ Er überlegte kurz: „… dann beißt du dir die Zehen des linken Fußes ab. Einverstanden?“ Hecktisch nickte sie und zitterte kläglich, als ihr Besitzer sie in den Käfig zurückbrachte. Kapitel Zwei: Aller Anfang ist schwer „Vater, mein Vater! Jetzt fasst er mich an. Erlkönig hat mir ein Leid getan.“ – Erlkönig Tanja erinnerte sich nur vage an die Faust, als sie aufwachte. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und in ihrem linken Auge herrschte ein dumpfes Pochen, das sie aber aushalten konnte. Allerdings schmerzte das Licht so sehr, dass sie für eine Weile nicht umhergucken konnte. Stöhnend versuchte sie aufzustehen und scheiterte fatal, als ihr Kopf gegen eine massive Stahlstange knallte, was sie wieder auf den Boden beförderte. Durch den Zusammenstoß wieder ein wenig benommen gab sie sich ein paar Minuten lang dem entspannenden Nichtstun hin, dachte nicht einmal an die möglicherweise komische Situation, in der sie sich befand. Das Wummern in ihrem Auge ließ bald nach und das Licht schien auch deutlich schwächer zu brennen, also wagte sie einen Blick umher. Der Schock ließ sie augenblicklich wach werden. Sie lag in einem Käfig, nur wenig größer als ein Hundezwinger, dafür weitaus massiver. Durch die Stäbe sah sie ein mit schlichten, weißen Tapeten versehenes Wohnzimmer, Gitterstäbe, ein Sofa, Gitterstäbe, einen Sessel, Gitterstäbe, zwei Bilder an den Wänden. Gitterstäbe, Gitterstäbe, Gitterstäbe. Sie war in einem verdammten Käfig! „Heeey!“ Ihr Schrei war laut, zum Teil panisch, zum Teil zornig. Hatte sich jemand einen Streich mit ihr erlaubt? Wer? Und was war überhaupt passiert? „Hallooohooo!? Ist hier irgendjemand!? Halloooo!“ Die Tür des Zimmers öffnete sich und ein bekannt aussehender Mann trat in ihr Blickfeld. Durch ihre eingeschränkte Perspektive sah sie zuerst seine Füße, dann seine in einer Jeans steckenden Beine, dann erst ihn selbst. Den Autofahrer. Wie eine Explosion brach alles über ihr herein, der Streit mit ihrer Mutter, ihre Flucht, die Autobahn, die Unterhaltung, seine Faust in ihrem Gesicht. Sowohl Zorn als auch Angst wurden größer. In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, während er sich niederkniete: „Wie schön, du bist wach. Dann wollen wir doch gleich mal beginnen. Ich habe ein paar Regeln in diesem Haus, an die du dich halten wirst. Hast du mich…“ „Fick dich! Wer zum Teufel bist du eigentlich!?“ Sie lernte an dieser Stelle, dass er sich nicht gerne unterbrechen ließ, als seine Hand durch die Gitter schnellte, in ihre kurzen Haare griff und ihren Kopf zu sich zog, um ihn drei Mal gegen das Metall zu schmettern. Sie schrie und heulte, als er sie losließ: „Das ist eine der Regeln.“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang gepresst, als versuche er krampfhaft, nicht wütend zu werden: „Ich würde gerne etwas Nachsicht zeigen, weil das alles neu für dich ist. Aber dazu habe ich ehrlich gesagt keine Lust, und hier gilt nur, was ich will. Nicht was du willst. Und ich will, dass du mich ausreden lässt. Hast du mich verstanden?“ Tanja antwortete nicht, sondern jammerte. Aus ihrer Nase drang Blut, das mehr wurde, als er ihr einen Faustschlag verpasste: „Regel Nummer Zwei: Wenn ich frage, antwortest du. Nur dann. Ansonsten bist du still. Aber wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle, dann antwortest du Verstanden?“ Es war Tanjas Unterbewusstsein, das die richtige Entscheidung traf und sie dazu brachte, ein quäkendes „Verstanden.“ hervorzubringen. „Wundervoll.“ Der Mann schien ehrlich erfreut: „Dann will ich mal nicht so sein und dir sagen, was das alles hier soll. Verzeih, wenn ich mich kurz fasse, aber ich muss noch zum Zahnarzt, den Termin kann ich unmöglich absagen.“ Er holte tief Luft und lehnte sich zurück: „Du bist, kurz gesagt, mein kleines Haustier. Mein Hündchen, wenn du so willst. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern, dafür sorgen, dass es dir gut geht. Wenn du aber bissig wirst…“ Er lachte: „Nun, bissige Hunde werden eingeschläfert, so weit will ich nicht gehen. Aber es wäre dennoch besser für dich, nicht bissig zu werden. Ich finde es so toll, jemanden wie dich gefunden zu haben, weißt du? Jemanden, der nicht vermisst wird und außerdem keine Verbindung zu mir aufweist. Du und ich, wir werden eine verdammt lange Zeit Spaß miteinander haben.“ Er stand auf und ging, offenbar musste er den Termin wirklich unverzüglich wahrnehmen. Tanja hörte die Wohnungstür und war plötzlich alleine mit der Erkenntnis, die Gefangene eines Wahnsinnigen zu sein. Kapitel Drei: Manchmal kommt es anders „Du wirst blind, taub und stumm durch die Unterwelt wandeln und alle werden wissen: Das ist Hector, der Narr der glaubte, er hätte Achilles getötet.“ Achilles aus dem Film Troja Mit kritischem Blick betrachtete Lukas sein Spiegelbild. Er sah soweit gut aus, ein lockeres T-Shirt mit dem Logo irgendeines Amerikanischen Sportclubs, den keine Sau kennen würde, einer ebenso lockeren Jeans und den leicht unordentlichen Haaren. Er wusste sowieso schon, was ihn störte: Die Brille, die sein Gesicht teilweise bedeckte, wirkte vollkommen fehl am Platz. Natürlich lag das daran, dass er sie nicht brauchte, sie war ohnehin nur mit Fensterglas gefüllt, aber es störte ihn besonders, da es zu seinem Plan gehörte, sie zu tragen. Nur zur Sicherheit. Falls etwas schiefgehen sollte, wovon er nicht ausging, würde man ihn bestenfalls als „Den Kerl mit der Brille“ identifizieren können. Und da er eigentlich keine Brille brauchte, demnach auch nie eine trug, käme niemand auf die Idee, dass „Der Kerl mit der Brille“ er sein könnte. Im Stillen dankte er Clark Kent für die Idee zu dieser Maskerade. Nach wie vor leicht genervt stieg er die Treppe hinab und schlich sich zum Wohnzimmer. Die Tür stand offen, allerdings konnte Tanja vom Käfig aus nicht in den Flur blicken, demnach auch nicht wissen, dass er dort stand. Grinsend tippte er auf seinem Handy herum und aktivierte für zwei Sekunden das Halsband, das er ihr am Vortag geschenkt hatte. Ihr überraschter Schmerzenslaut drang um die Ecke und erfüllte ihn mit sadistischer Freude. Dann erst zeigte er sich dem Hündchen: „Süße, warum denn so verzagt? Sag bloß, du hast die Freude an deinem Geschenk schon verloren. Hm, hast du?“ Tanja schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Nein, ha… hab ich nicht.“ Lukas war damit nicht zufrieden: „Das sieht aber nicht so aus. Wenn dem so ist, kannst du doch bestimmt auch lächeln, wenn du es mir sagst, oder? Also, sag mir noch einmal, wie sehr dir dein Geschenk gefällt, und lächle mich dabei an. Los.“ Tanjas Mundwinkel zuckten, aber ein wirkliches Lächeln brachte sie nicht zustande, bis sie die Haut einfach mit den Zeigefingern nach Oben schob, durch pure Willenskraft dieses gezwungene Grinsen aufrecht erhielt und in überhaupt nicht dazu passendem Jammerton sagte: „Es ist das Schönste, was mir jemals jemand geschenkt hat.“ „Wundervoll.“, antwortete Lukas: „Dann habe ich jetzt eine neue Anweisung für dich. Und danach noch einen ganz speziellen Auftrag für heute Abend. Aber der Reihe nach: Von jetzt an, jedes Mal, wenn ich dir einen Stromschlag verpasse, wirst du dich mit einem Bellen bedanken. Probieren wir das doch gleich mal aus. Zeig mir, was für ein liebes, niedliches Hündchen ich aus dir gemacht habe.“ Er drückte den Auslöser und Tanja quiekte vor Schmerz, erholte sich eine Sekunde und machte: „Wuff.“ Ihr Herrchen verzog das Gesicht: „Wie halbherzig. So klingt kein Hund, das sollte dir klar sein. Aber immerhin, es ist ein Anfang. Dann eben zwei Aufträge für den Abend: Wenn ich weg bin, trainierst du dein Gebell. Morgen will ich ein bellendes, hechelndes Hündchen haben, wenn ich dir dein Frühstück bringe. Ist das klar?“ Sie nickte. „Gut. Dann zum Wesentlichen. Ich bin heute vermutlich erst spät wieder daheim, weil du dein Bellen nicht ordentlich hinbekommen hast, darfst du nicht auf die Toilette. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen, dass du in den Käfig machst, weil du auch kein Abendessen kriegst. Dazu kommt, dass ich gleich deinen Käfig mit einer hübschen Decke abdecken werde. Und du kannst zwar dein Bellen üben, aber sobald ich wieder da bin, gibst du keinen einzigen Laut mehr von dir, bis morgen früh. Wenn ich vor Morgen, Neun Uhr, auch nur ein Fiepen von dir höre, wirst du merken, wie grausam ich wirklich zu dir sein kann.“ Allein die Erwähnung einer Bestrafung, die alles Bekannte übertreffen sollte, ließ Tanja wimmernd zusammenzucken. Lukas kümmerte sich nicht darum sondern ging durch das Zimmer, holte eine große, schwarze Decke hinter dem Sofa hervor und legte sie fein säuberlich über den Käfig. Der Saum breitete sich auf dem Boden aus und man könnte meinen, es handele sich um einen Tisch oder eine einfache Kiste. Durch den Stoff klopfte er noch einmal an die Gitterstäbe: „Und denk daran: Schön dein Bellen üben, kleines Hündchen.“ Als Antwort kam ein ebenso halbherzig wie verzweifelt klingendes „Wuff.“ Er grinste und schaltete das Schocksystem seiner Wohnungstür aus, um das Haus zu verlassen. Lukas hätte sich einen hochwertigen Club aussuchen können, dem Türsteher ein kleines Vermögen zustecken können um nicht anstehen zu müssen, aber einerseits war ihm dafür sein Geld zu schade und andererseits war die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu hoch, dass man sich dort an ihn erinnern würde. Tatsächlich rechnete er nicht damit, dass ihm dieser Umstand nachteilig werden könnte, aber sicher ist sicher. So entschied er sich für eine stinknormale Diskothek im Stadtinneren, die zwar eine Altersbeschränkung, jedoch keinen Türsteher hatte. Al er eintrat, beschlug seine Brille, obwohl es auch draußen warm war. Die Luft innerhalb allerdings kochte geradezu. Noch bevor er seine Brille putzte, riss er sich die Jacke vom Leib und tauschte sie gegen eine Kleidermarke, mit der er sie später wieder abholen konnte. Dann blickte er sich um. Der Innenteil des Gebäudes war praktisch ein einziger großer Raum mit einer Bar am anderen Ende, einer Art Tanzfläche in der Mitte, prall gefüllt mit allen möglichen Leuten, die zu hektischen Elektronikbeats spastische Bewegungen vollführten. An den Rändern standen weitere Leute und sahen zu oder unterhielten sich, nahezu jeder hielt ein Glas in der Hand, vermutlich mit Alkohol gefüllt. Lukas war weder zum Trinken noch zum Tanzen hier, er gesellte sich einfach zu einer größeren Menschenmenge am Rand und ließ die Atmosphäre auf sich wirken. Sein Blut zirkulierte schneller, als sich sein Herzschlag dezent an die Musik anpasste, ihm wurde heiß und er schwitzte, so wie jeder im Raum. Sein Blick wanderte von Person zu Person auf der Suche nach seinem eigentlichen Ziel. Er sah einige Frauen, die er als attraktiv einstufen würde, allerdings hatten viele von denen schon einen Kerl am Arm. Eine sogar zwei, wie ihm auffiel. Nun, dachte er, jedem das Seine. Er entschied sich dazu, keine Eile zu wagen, die Nacht war schließlich noch jung. Er kämpfte sich durch eine Wand an Körpern zur Bar, an der die Musik nicht ganz so laut zu dröhnen schien, und bestellte eine Cola. Dass man in solchen Läden eigentlich mindestens ein Bier kaufen sollte, wollte man nicht belächelt werden, war ihm egal. Betrunken Auto fahren kam ihm nicht in die Tüte. Als der Schankwirt ihm im Austausch für einen absurd hohen Preis sein Getränk überreichte, hörte Lukas eine Stimme hinter sich: „Ist das zu fassen? Wir kennen uns doch.“ Irritiert drehte er sich herum und blickte überraschenderweise in das gerötete Gesicht von Frau Schumann, der Frau, die ihm am Vortag erst Tanjas neues Halsband verkauft hatte. Seinen ersten Gedanken sprach er laut aus: „Na, das ist ja mal eine Überraschung.“ Er lächelte und wusste, wen er heute mit nach Hause nehmen würde. Sie kannten sich bereits, er wusste, dass er ihr sympathisch war und unattraktiv war sie ihrerseits nicht. Perfekt: „ ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht vermutet, dass Sie…“ „… In solche Läden gehen?“, beendete sie die Frage: „Nur weil ich auf der Arbeit einen Dresscode einhalten muss, bin ich noch lange nicht prüde.“ Ganz offensichtlich, dachte Lukas. Sie schien bereits eine nicht unwesentliche Menge an alkoholischen Getränken verzehrt zu haben. Er nickte: „Wäre mir im Traum nicht eingefallen. Darf ich Ihnen einen Drink ausgeben?“ Er deutete auf das leere Glas in ihrer Hand, das ihm eben erst aufgefallen war. Sie nickte dankend, bestellte und ließ Lukas zahlen. Dann lehnte sie sich neben ihm an die Bar und ein wenig zu ihm rüber. Er bemerkte, dass sie nicht nur leicht bekleidet war, sondern auch keinen BH trug. Als würde sie darum betteln, von einem Typen abgeschleppt zu werden. Tatsächlich alles andere als prüde. Das ganze würde viel zu einfach werden. „Und wie hat deinem Hund das Geschenk gefallen?“ Der Wechsel zum Du entging Lukas nicht und er war froh, dass sie es so nebenher anstieß. Er beschloss, sich einfach darauf einzulassen: „Hündin.“, verbesserte er sie lächelnd, „und sie war überglücklich. Hat vor Freude gebellt wie ein… Na ja, ein Hund eben, aber du weißt, was ich meine.“ Sie kicherte und nickte: „Ja, solche Vergleiche sind kompliziert. Wie heißt sie eigentlich?“ „Tanja.“, sagte er. Die Musik war so laut, dass seine Kehle langsam zu kratzen begann: „Hab sie nach meiner Großmutter benannt, möge Gott sie selig haben. Ist das makaber?“ „Überhaupt nicht. Wenn du wüsstest, wie viele Leute ihre Haustiere nach geliebten Verwandten benennen…“ Dass er lange genug in der städtischen Steuerabteilung gearbeitet hatte um es zu wissen, erwähnte er nicht, stattdessen nickte er: „Es heißt nicht umsonst, dass Haustiere als Ersatzfokus für Liebe gekauft werden.“ Sie lachte laut auf: „Ersatzfokus? Was soll das denn bedeuten?“ „Na ja.“, begann Lukas, „Wenn man einen Menschen liebt, sagen wir mal so wie ich meine Großmutter geliebt hab, und dieser Mensch stirbt, dann kauft man sich eben einen Hund, nur so als Beispiel, benennt ihn nach dem verlorenen Menschen und fokussiert die noch bestehende Liebe ersatzweise auf das Tier.“ Er trank den Rest seiner Cola und stellte das Glas auf den Tresen, wo es sofort weggenommen und gespült wurde. Frau Schumann, die sich im Laufe des Gesprächs als Regina vorstellte, hielt die Unterhaltung noch eine Weile auf diesem Thema, bis sie sich deutlich näher an ihn heransetzte und lächelnd sagte: „Also… Ich bin will wirklich nicht, dass du falsch von mir denkst. Ich bin kein Flittchen oder so, ich mache das nicht mit jedem. Aber es ist noch nicht sooo spät und ich wollte nicht die ganze Nacht hier bleiben, also…“ Sie räusperte sich: „Gehen wir zu mir oder zu dir?“ Lukas war bewusst, dass eigentlich er sie hatte aufreißen wollen, aber es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass es sich nun andersrum verhielt. Tatsächlich machte es dir Sache nicht nur einfacher, sondern auch sicherer. Je weniger Zeit er hier verbrachte, desto weniger Leute würden ihn später wiedererkennen. Er lächelte und deutete auf sich selbst: „Zu mir. Ich wohne ganz in der Nähe.“ Sie grinste breit und hakte sich ungefragt bei ihm unter. Als sie wenig später auf der langsam kühler werdenden Straße standen, deutete sie auf seine Brille: „Die hast du vorher nicht getragen. Ist die neu?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein.“, log er, „Aber am Wochenende trage ich immer meine Brille statt der Kontaktlinsen. Das ist angenehmer. Leider stört mich die Brille wiederum bei der Arbeit, wenn ich die ganze Zeit auf den Computer gucke. Hier wären wir.“ Er deutete auf seinen Wagen und drückte auf den elektronischen Schlüssel, um ihn zu öffnen. Wie ein Gentleman hielt er seiner Begleitung die Tür auf. „Du hast ein schönes Haus.“, sagte Regina, als sie mit dem Auto vorfuhren. Da stimmte Lukas gerne mit ihr überein. Dezent abgelegen, also keine störenden Nachbarn und seinerseits konnte er niemanden stören, wenn er die Musik ein wenig zu lauf aufdrehte. Außerdem gab es niemanden, der zufällig durch ein Fenster starren und sein Haustier entdecken könnte. „Hab es von meinem Vater geerbt.“ Sie riss die Augen auf: „Geerbt? Also ist er…? Das tut mir ehrlich leid.“ Lukas winkte ab: „Ist schon gut, das ist inzwischen etwa drei Jahre her.“ Er stieg aus und Regina tat es ihm gleich, seinen Rat, es gut sein zu lassen, befolgend: „Aber ein wirklich schönes Haus. Ich hätte es auch gerne etwa abgelegen. Bei mir in der Nachbarschaft sitzt immer diese alte Kuh am Fenster, die aufschreibt, wer wann wohin geht und so weiter. Nicht, dass ich etwas zu verbergen hätte…“, fügte sie lachend hinzu, „aber ich habe doch ganz gerne meine Privatsphäre.“ Er nickte: „Das kann ich verstehen. Geht mir ähnlich. Darum hab ich Tanja für heute auch ins Obergeschoss gesteckt. Sie ist zwar lieb, aber ich habe nicht oft Besuch und manchmal kann sie unberechenbar reagieren, wenn sie Fremde sieht.“ Er verfluchte sich dafür, sein Haustier erwähnt zu haben, weil Regina sich daran erinnern können würde, sie sich ansehen zu wollen, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt einem ganz anderen Detail: „Du hast also schon geplant, heute jemanden abzuschleppen?“ Sie grinste streckte ihm schelmisch die Zunge raus. Er hingegen war beruhigt und dankte dem Alkohol, den sie bereits getrunken hatte. Wie ein mittelmäßiger Westernschausteller hob er die Hände: „Ertappt. Ich bin ein Sklave meiner Triebe.“ Die immer noch grinsende Regina hakte sich bei ihm unter, als sie zur Haustür gingen und lachte leise: „Nimm es nicht so schwer, immerhin bin ich da nicht anders. Man sollte halt tun, worauf man Lust hat, und wenn sich zwei finden… Nun ja.“ Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet, als sie bemerkte, wie Lukas auf seinem Handy herumdrückte: „Was wird das?“ Er deutete auf die Tür: „Der Nachteil an einer allein stehenden Wohnung: Ich hab mir ein ziemlich nettes Sicherheitssystem installieren lassen, um Einbrecher fernzuhalten. Sekunde…“ Er tippte ein paar weitere Tasten auf dem Display und schloss dann die Tür auf: „Willkommen in der Festung der Einsamkeit.“, grinste er und führte seine Begleitung durch den Flur. Die Tür hinter sich schließend wusste er, dass die elektronische Sperre wieder aktiviert war. Nur zur Sicherheit. „Du hast Tanja oben festgesetzt?“, fragte Regina lachend: „Also ist dein Bett sicher hier unten, oder?“ Lukas tat peinlich berührt: „Daran habe ich nicht unbedingt gedacht. Mein Zimmer wäre oben… aber hier unten habe ich ein ausgesprochen geräumiges Sofa.“ Dann dachte er kurz nach: Wenn er sie nach Oben nehmen würde, würde ihr auffallen, dass er keinen Hund hatte. Würde er sie ins Wohnzimmer mitnehmen, könnte ihr der abgedeckte Käfig auffallen, in dem die zur Stummheit verpflichtete Tanja saß. Beides riskant, aber der Gedanke, diese Frau zu ficken während sein Hündchen verzweifelt alles hören konnte war zu verlockend. Also führte er Regina ohne einen – ohnehin nicht vorhandenen – Widerspruch zu berücksichtigen ins Wohnzimmer. Sie war längst zu betrunken und erwartungsvoll, um sich groß um den rechteckigen Kasten in der Ecke zu kümmern. Ihre Augen galten dem Sofa, und als sie darauf zulief, entfernte sie mit amateurhaft lasziv wirkenden Bewegungen ihr Top, um sich dann zu Lukas umzudrehen: „Nah, kommst du zu mir?“ Lukas seinerseits hatte ein winziges Problem: Offenbar hatte er sich ein wenig der Cola aus dem Club auf die linke Hand geschüttet, die nun langsam aber sicher zu kleben begann. Er schlug die Augen nieder: „Keine Sorge, ich muss nur noch schnell dafür sorgen, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hat.“ Er verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer, lief durch den Flur und ab ins Gästebadezimmer. Sich die Hände zu waschen und abzutrocknen nahm vielleicht eine Minute in Anspruch und bewies ihm, dass in sechzig Sekunden alles, was schief gehen könnte, definitiv schief gehen kann. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat, stand ihm eine nackte, kreidebleiche Regina gegenüber, ein schwarzes, großes Abdecktuch auf dem Boden, der Blick auf die im Käfig steckende Tanja gerichtet. Nur für eine Sekunde war Lukas irritiert und für zwei weitere sein Geist durch Zorn beansprucht. Ihm war klar, was passiert sein musste: Kaum, dass er den Raum verlassen hatte, musste Tanja ihre erste ernsthafte Chance auf Flucht erkannt und zu ergreifen versucht haben. Sie würde Regina auf sich aufmerksam gemacht haben, diese hätte dann das Tuch weggezogen. Der Rest war Geschichte. Regina selbst war nur eine Sekunde weniger irritiert als Lukas und drehte sich zu ihm. Tanja war starr vor Angst und Unsicherheit, ihre Chance schien sich in Luft aufzulösen, als sie ein flehendes „Bitte.“ In den Raum richtete, unklar, an wen der Beiden. Regina riss sich aus der Verwirrung und ließ ihre Fluchtinstinkte die Arbeit übernehmen, als sie Lukas in die Weichteile trat – dabei nicht gut genug zielte und lediglich die empfindliche Innenseite der Wade traf – und dann an ihm vorbeieilte, nach wie vor nackt, aber das wäre von Nachteil, sollte sie es aus dem Haus schaffen. Zwar gab es keine direkten Nachbarn, auf die Straße war um diese Uhrzeit noch befahren. Es brauchte nur einen hilfsbereiten Bürger. Sie kam zur Tür und Lukas machte keine Anstalten, ihr zu folgen, denn als sie den Türgriff berührte, verkrampfte der Stromstoß ihren Körper, warf sie zurück und nahm ihr das Bewusstsein. Lukas rappelte sich auf und blickte zu Tanja, dann zu Regina, dann wieder zu seinem Haustier: „Drück deinen Kopf gegen die oberen Gitter.“, befahl er. Seine Stimme war so kalt wie ein Blizzard und ebenso schneidend. Tanja schüttelte den Kopf und sprach schnell, weinend und flehend: „Bitte, keine Strafe. Ich hab nichts gesagt, ich hab alles so getan, wie du wolltest! Sie hat das Tuch von allein weggezogen, bitte!“ Lukas trat mit solcher Wucht gegen einen der Stäbe, dass das ganze Konstrukt klirrte, und sie krampfte sich wimmernd zusammen. „Kopf nach oben an die Stäbe, sagte ich. Und wehe, du bettelst noch einmal ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis!“ Er holte sein Handy aus der Tasche und drückte mehrmals hintereinander auf den Schock-Knopf für das Halsband, bis Tanja ihren Kopf mit aller Kraft an die Gitter über ihr presste. Lukas selbst griff nun von Oben durch die Stäbe und fasste büschelweise nach ihrem Haar, um es an verschiedenen Stellen der Stäbe wie Seile festzubinden. Als er fertig war, konnte Tanja ihren Kopf keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegen, sich nicht hinsetzen und auch hocken konnte sie nur in dieser sehr unbequemen Position. Lukas‘ Gesicht war voller Wut: „Du hast mir nicht nur einen herrliche Nacht versaut, weißt du, aber darum geht es mir nicht. Es geht mir nicht mal darum, dass ich jetzt wieder Unmengen an Arbeit habe. Das Problem und der Grund für deine Bestrafung ist, dass du meine Befehle nicht beachtet hast.“ Er atmete tief durch: „In dieser Position kannst du nicht schlafen und ich werde dich da so schnell nicht rausholen. Und um sicherzugehen, dass du dir nicht aus Verzweiflung die Haare selbst losbindest…“ Er verließ den Raum und kam kurz darauf mit einem dünnen Drahtseil zurück: „Streck deine Hände aus.“ Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und kam mit ihren Fingern bis zu den Stäben. Damit war ihr Herrchen nicht zufrieden: „Weiter. Bis die Handgelenke durch sind.“ Sie streckte sich, musste ihre Brust rauswölben und den Rücken strecken, bis sie soweit war. Dann, mit ein paar schnellen, fließenden Bewegungen, band Lukas das Seil um ihre Hände und fixierte sie fest an den Stäben, sodass sein Hündchen keinen Finger mehr rühren konnte. Du wirst nicht um Gnade betteln, damit das klar ist. Du kommst aus dieser Situation erst wieder heraus, wenn ich es so will, und das kann eine Weile dauern. Wenn du es aber schaffst, dir nur durch dein Körpergewicht die Haare abzureißen, nehme ich das als respektables Zeichen deiner Demut. Also, deine Entscheidung: Warte auf meine Gnade oder zeige mir, wie sehr du es bereust, mich verraten zu haben. In der Zwischenzeit…“ Er blickte in den Flur: „Kümmere ich mich um die neugierige kleine Schlampe.“ Die Frau, die im Wald spazieren ging, war nicht alleine. Sie hatte ihre Tochter bei sich, ein sechsjähriges Schlitzohr namens Lynn, die wirklich, wirklich gerne im Wald spielte. Die Frau, die Mutter, die auf den Namen Maria hörte, seit sie vor acht Jahren ins Zeugenschutzprogramm gekommen war, verstand das nicht. Für sie war der Wald eine einzige Gefahrenzone. Unübersichtlich, düster, geeignet für Überfälle einer rachsüchtigen Organisation. Der Organisation, gegen die sie sich gestellt hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich sofort aus diesem Gebiet entfernt, selbst nach acht Jahren noch. Aber Lynn liebte den Wald, und Maria liebte Lynn, also liebte sie irgendwie auch den Wald: „Nicht so weit weg!“, rief sie ihrer Tochter zu, aber die verschwand schon hinter dem nächsten Gebüsch. Marias Herz schlug schneller und dröhnte in ihren Ohren, als sie sich die Worte ihres Ex-Mannes in Erinnerung rief, Lynns Vater: „Sei nicht so eine Glucke. Ein kleines Kind muss sich frei fühlen, sonst kommt es aus dem Käfig nie mehr heraus.“ Sie seufzte. Ein Arschloch war er gewesen, ja, aber nicht dumm. Und auch wenn ihre Beziehung auf sehr unschöne Weise zerbrochen war, hatte sie sich immer darauf verlassen können, dass er das Beste für Lynn wollte. Besonders aufgefallen war ihr das im Sorgerechtsstreit, weil dieser gar nicht erst aufgekommen war. Er hatte sofort gesagt, dass ein kleines Mädchen eher eine Mutter als einen Vater braucht, und sie lediglich um ein eingeschränktes Besuchsrecht gebeten, das sie ihm gewährte. Ein grauenvoller Ehemann, ein wunderbarer Vater. Lynn schrie wie am Spieß und Maria gefror das Blut in den Adern. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde malte sich vor ihrem inneren Auge ein Horrorszenario ab: Die Leute, die sie verraten hatte, hatten sie gefunden und vergriffen sich nun an ihrem Kind, um ihr zu schaden. Ja, so musste es sein. Sie war der Verzweiflung nahe, als der Mutterinstinkt einsetzte und jeden Gedanken an Furcht und Leid verdrängte. Jetzt gab es nur noch einen Gedanken: Wer an meine Tochter will, muss erst einmal an mir vorbei, und das können diese Drecksäcke vergessen. Eher bringe ich jeden Einzelnen um und sterbe selbst dabei, als dass meine Tochter auch nur angefasst wird! Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man ihr als regelmäßige Joggern vielleicht hätte zutrauen können, die jedoch bei genauerer Betrachtung nahe am Weltrekord im Hundert-Meter-Sprint lag, eilte sie zwischen den Bäumen umher, dem panischen Schrei nach ihrer Mami nach. Als Lynn in ihr Blickfeld kam, war die erste Emotion Erleichterung: Die Kleine war unverletzt, kreidebleich zwar, aber nicht verletzt und nicht in den Händen irgendwelcher Mörder. Maria schloss sie in die Arme und ließ eine Träne ihre Wange herunterlaufen: „Oh, Süße, du…“ Sie schniefte: „Du darfst deine Mutter doch nicht erschrecken. Ich dachte, dir sei etwas passiert.“ Sie lächelte und drückte ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange. Erst da fiel ihr auf, wie steif diese immer noch auf einen Punkt zwischen den Bäumen starrte. Zögern folgte Maria dem Blick, bereits, jeder Bedrohung sofort entgegenzuspringen, und erstarrte selbst. Was Maria sah, war gewiss einmal eine junge Frau gewesen, vielleicht war sie sogar hübsch, irgendwann einmal. Jetzt war sie ein entstelltes Wrack, nicht mehr als der Schatten eines menschlichen Wesens. Dort, wo ihre Augen hätten sein sollen, klafften tiefe, dunkle Höhlen, aus denen bereits geronnenes Blut geflossen war. Ebenso schienen ihre Ohren verletzt zu sein, denn sie bluteten ebenso wie der Mund. Als die Kreatur einen verzweifelten Schrei auszustoßen versuchte, war ersichtlich, dass man ihr die Zunge entfernt hatte. Sie war taub, blind und stumm gemacht worden. Und nicht nur das, bemerkte Maria geschockt, auch fehlten ihr alle zehn Finger und was sie zuerst lediglich für eine optische Täuschung aus Blut und Schatten gehalten hatte, entpuppte sich als Wahrheit: Ihre Zähne waren allesamt abgebrochen. Marias Mutterinstinkt meldete sich wieder, nicht so radikal wie zuvor, aber ebenso effektiv. Sie drehte ihre Tochter von dem Schaffenswerk menschlicher Grausamkeit weg und fixierte ihren tränenverschleierten Blick: „Schätzchen, es ist alles in Ordnung, hörst du? Sprich mir nach: Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Die Kleine weinte, brachte aber so etwas wie eine Wiederholung zustande, Maria lächelte und hoffte, dass es nicht so gequält aussah, wie es sich anfühlte: „Gut. Ich will, dass du jetzt wieder den Weg zurückgehst, den wir gekommen sind. Stell dich an die Straße, okay? Mami ruft jetzt die Polizei und wenn die Männer im Streifenwagen vorfahren, dann winkst du sie zu dir und zeigst ihnen den Weg, ja?“ Lynn nickte und konnte offenbar nicht schnell genug von diesem… Ding wegkommen, dass taumelnd gegen einen Baum lief, zu Boden fiel und sich orientierungslos aufzurappeln versuchte. Marias Atem stockte bei dem Versuch sich vorzustellen, wie sie sich fühlen musste. Nichts sehen, nichts hören, nicht reden können… Ihr wurde bewusst, dass dieser Frau nahezu jede Möglichkeit genommen wurde, identifiziert zu werden und definitiv jede Möglichkeit, auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu kommunizieren. Die Finger, mit denen sie den Notruf wählte, waren kalt. Sie merkte, dass durch das ganze Blut gar nicht so leicht zu erkennen war, dass die Frau splitternackt war. Kapitel Vier: Tiefgründig „Safe, Sane, Consensual.“ (Sicher, Bewusst, Einvernehmlich) – Grundsätze des BDSM Am Sonntag hatte Lukas den Großteil des Tages damit zugebracht, sich um Regina zu kümmern, sie vollkommen unschädlich zu machen und es außerdem den Behörden zu erschweren, überhaupt ihre Identität zu erfahren. Als er ihr die Zunge entfernte hatte er Sorge, dass sie verbluten könnte, aber das hatte sich dann doch erledigt. Nachdem er sie in einem Wald ausgesetzt hatte, war es schon wieder früher Abend gewesen und er hatte kaum noch Lust oder Kraft, sich ordentlich um sein renitentes Schoßhündchen zu kümmern. Tanja hatte die ganze Zeit über mehr schlecht als Recht in ihrem Käfig gesessen und trotz immenser Schmerzen versucht, weder zu weinen, noch zu wimmern. Zu groß war die Angst vor einer weiteren Strafe, von der ohnehin zu erwartenden Gewalt einmal abgesehen. Nun war es Montag, er war auf dem Rückweg von der Arbeit und voller sadistischem Tatendrang. Er malte sich dutzende Methoden aus, ihren Körper und ihren Geist zu foltern, etliche davon würden vermutlich in der Realität gar nicht umzusetzen sein, aber das war ihm egal. Er lächelte grimmig, während er die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung nur ein kleines bisschen ignorierte. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, rief er fröhlich in die Wohnung hinein: „Na? Werde ich nicht mit einem freudigen Gebell begrüßt?“ Ein kratziges, tränenersticktes, aber letzten Endes zufriedenstellendes Bellen drang aus dem Wohnzimmer und er nickte. Immerhin hatte sie ihr Bellen tatsächlich trainiert. Er beschloss, sie heute aus ihrer Starre zu erlösen. Womit die Folter natürlich gerade erst beginnen würde. Er selbst verspürte keinen großen Hunger und beschloss, sich erst einmal um Tanjas leibliches Wohl zu kümmern. Die leere Wasserschale in der Hand marschierte er ins Wohnzimmer und positionierte sowohl sich als auch die Schale direkt in ihrem Blickfeld. Seine Augen wanderten an ihr herab. Sie war voller Schweiß, auf dem Boden des Käfigs hatte sich eine Urinpfütze gebildet: „Du stinkst.“, murmelte er und deutete auf die Pfütze: „Und du bist schmutzig. Aber darum kümmern wir uns gleich. Erst einmal bekommst du etwas zu trinken.“ In ihren Augen leuchtete eine verzweifelte Freude. Seit Samstagabend hatte sie weder gegessen noch getrunken und das war inzwischen fast zwei Tage her. Sie merkte es zuerst gar nicht, aber wie ein Hund streckte sie ihre Zunge heraus und begann leise zu hecheln. Der Anblick befeuerte Lukas nur noch mehr. Er kniete sich vor die Schale, öffnete seine Hose und begann in die Schale zu urinieren. Tanjas Freude wandelte sich in eine Mischung aus Ekel und Verzweiflung. Sie wusste, was kommen würde. Als Lukas fertig war, stand er auf, zog sich an und lehnte sich dann über den Käfig, um sich um Tanjas Haare zu kümmern. Während er sie eher grob auseinanderband fiel ihm auf, dass ihre Kopfhaut an mehreren Stellen leicht eingerissen war. Er riss noch ein wenig weiter daran und gewährte seinem Tier endlich die Freiheit, den Kopf zu senken. Sie stöhnte vor Erleichterung, als sie das tat und lehnte sich nach vorne, um auch ihre festgebundenen und wundgescheuerten Hände zu entlasten. Dabei knackte ihr Rücken an mehreren Stellen. Lukas selbst entfernte beinahe unverzüglich das Drahtseil und schob dann die Schale in den Käfig: „Zum Wohl.“, scherzte er und setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz vor die Gitterstäbe. In Tanjas Kopf tobte es. Einerseits wollte sie unbedingt wieder etwas trinken, andererseits ekelte allein die Vorstellung, seinen Urin in sich aufnehmen müssen, sie über alle Maßen. Zu Lukas‘ Erstaunen schaffte sie es so beinahe drei Minuten, sich zu beherrschen, bevor der Durst übermächtig wurde. Dann, ungeachtet aller aufgestellten Regeln, hob sie die Schale und setzte sie an ihre Lippen, um die warme Flüssigkeit in kleinen, schnellen Zügen zu sich zu nehmen. Als sie fertig war, setzte sie die Schale wieder ab und schien sich vor lauter Selbstscham in sich zusammen zu ziehen. Lukas klatschte daraufhin: „Bravo. Dein Überlebenswille ist offenbar noch vorhanden, das gefällt mir. Dann kommen wir jetzt mal zur eigentlichen Spielstunde.“ Er stand auf und lehnte sich gegen den Käfig: „Denk immer daran: Wenn du jetzt brav mitspielst, dann kriegst du heute ein schönes Bad. Und vielleicht lasse ich dich sogar noch einmal von meiner Pisse trinken. Bin ich nicht gut zu dir?“ In seinen Augen blitze Erwartung und Tanja erkannte, dass er eine Antwort verlangte. Stockend nickte sie: „Du bist… sehr nett.“, flüsterte sie: „Vielen Dank.“ „Siehst du, es geht doch. Dein Leben ist immer noch am einfachsten, wenn du nur ehrlich zu mir und zu dir selbst bist. Wenn du dir endlich zugestehst, dass du das alles hier willst, dann muss ich dich auch nicht weiter bestrafen.“ Er wedelte stürmisch mit der Hand: „Aber ich wollte ja deine Spielsachen holen, Sekündchen.“ Er ging weg und kam ein paar Minuten später mit einem Kasten in der Hand wieder zurück, scheinbar eine Kühlbox. Stellte ihn ab und öffnete dann den Käfig. Ängstlich wollte Tanja sich in der hintersten Ecke verkriechen, erinnerte sich dann aber wieder an seine Worte: Wenn sie alles tat, was er wollte, würde er sie nicht mehr so grausam behandeln. Mit hängenden Schultern kroch sie heraus und setzte sich auf die kühlen Fliesen. Lukas selbst grinste und sagte: „Du bist ein Hund, Tanja, das ist eine Wahrheit, an der sich nichts mehr rütteln lässt. Stimme mir zu, indem du bellst. Los.“ Tanja bellte gehorsam und in ihren trüben Augen schien etwas zu zerbrechen. Diesen Anblick hatte Lukas schon immer genossen. Ein Stück ihres Geistes, ihres Widerstandes, brach und würde sich nicht mehr richten lassen. Ein herrliches Gefühl: „Wunderbar. Und ein guter Hund, beherrscht ein paar Kunststücke. Heute beginnen wir damit, dir das Apportieren beizubringen. Ich werde einfach ein paar Mal ein Stöckchen werfen und du wirst es brav zurückbringen, bis ich denke, dass du genug hattest.“ Er öffnete die Box, nahm etwas heraus und warf es mitten in den Raum. Tanja zögerte nur kurz und lief auf allen Vieren hinterher, bückte sich, um das Stöckchen mit den Zähnen aufzunehmen wie ein guter Hund und erstarrte. Niemals hätte sie sagen können, was sie erwartet hätte, gewiss war es kein einfaches Stück Holz gewesen, das Lukas geworfen hätte, aber einen Zeigefinger? Wie um alles in der Welt hätte sie damit rechnen sollen? Für einen Augenblick war sie froh, seit Tagen nichts gegessen zu haben, denn allein der Anblick des abgetrennten Fingers bereitete ihr Übelkeit. „Gibt es ein Problem?“ Lukas‘ Stimme aus dem Hintergrund verdeutlichte ihr, dass er ihr definitiv keine Verweigerung durchgehen lassen würde. Sie nutzte all ihre Willenskraft und senkte den Kopf, biss in das kalte, steife Fleisch – achtete darauf, nicht mit der Zunge dranzukommen – und trottete wieder zu ihrem Herrchen zurück, wo sie den Finger zu seinen Füßen fallen ließ. Lukas nickte zufrieden und tätschelte ihr den Kopf: „Siehst du, gar nicht so schwer. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste das Halsband wieder zippen lassen, aber du wirst langsam aber sicher gehorsam. Aber vergiss nicht: Ein gehorsamer Hund hechelt gierig, wenn sein Herrchen ihn krault.“ Die Aufforderung war eindeutig, Tanja begann unverzüglich zu hecheln. Dann ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie ein, zweimal sogar von selbst bellte. Mit einem dumpfen Druck im Magen redete sie sich ein, dass sie es tat, um Lukas zu gefallen und somit die Strafe, die er sich ausgedacht hatte, zu verkürzen. Sie hoffte, dass es so war. Lukas selbst lachte und hob den Finger auf, warf ihn erneut, um ihn zurückbringen zu lassen. Und erneut, und erneut, und erneut. Fast eine halbe Stunde dauerte es, bis er genug hatte. Der Finger war inzwischen warm und stank ein wenig. Er packte ihn zurück in die Kühlbox und machte sich daran, etwas anderes herauszuholen, als es an der Tür klingelte. „Was zum…?“ Lukas erstarrte. Das stand nicht auf seinem Plan, darauf war er nicht vorbereitet. Sein Zögern kostete ihn drei Sekunden, bevor er Tanja an den Haaren packte und mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung in den Käfig schleuderte: „Wenn du auch nur einen einzigen Ton von dir gibst, dann bringe ich dich dazu, mich wieder um deinen Platz als mein Hund anzubetteln, das kannst du mir glauben.“ Panisch nickte Tanja und sah zu, wie er die schwarze Decke heraussuchte, sie über den Käfig zog. Was sie dementsprechend nicht mehr sah war, wie er zur Tür ging und sie öffnete. Als er zwei Polizisten gegenüberstand verfluchte er sich dafür, nicht die Kamera am Eingang per Mobiltelefon überprüft zu haben, bevor er die Tür öffnete: „Officers.“, murmelte er grinsend, bewusst den englischen Terminus verwendend: „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ Die Officers waren etwa so groß wie er selbst und wirkten in ihren Uniformen zu gleichen Teilen breitschultrig und lächerlich. Es handelte sich um einen Mann mit Bürstenhaarschnitt und eine Frau, deren knallrote Mähne zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz gebunden war. Auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich eine hässliche Brandnarbe ab. Lukas konnte es nicht wissen, aber die Frau hatte diese Narbe von ihrem Vater bekommen, der ihr ein Bügeleisen ins Gesicht gedrückt hatte, weil sie ihre Hausaufgaben vernachlässigt hatte. Damals war sie fünfzehn und vom Leben enttäuscht gewesen, hatte sich gewehrt ohne daran zu glauben, später vor Gericht wegen Notwehr freigesprochen zu werden. Er hatte ihr das Bügeleisen auf die Wange gedrückt, sie hatte es ihm entwendet und in die Stirn gehämmert. Vor Gericht freigesprochen beschloss sie, sich dem Polizeidienst zu verschreiben, um andere Menschen vor ähnlichen Schicksalen zu bewahren. Außerdem hatte sie nie wieder Probleme bei den Hausaufgaben. „Zuerst einmal könnten Sie uns hereinlassen.“, sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war klar, aber ihre Aussprache haperte ein wenig durch den vernarbten Mundwinkel. Das war nicht das, was Lukas störte: „Aber bitte, immer doch.“ Er trat lächelnd zur Seite und führt die Polizisten in die Küche: „Da fällt mir etwas ein, was ich einen Polizisten schon immer mal fragen wollte.“, lamentierte er: „Wenn ich Ihnen jetzt den Zugang verweigert hätte, hätten Sie doch kein Recht, trotzdem in meine Wohnung zu kommen, außer mit einem Durchsuchungsbeschluss, richtig?“ Während sie sich an den Küchentisch setzten, nickte der Mann: „Eigentlich nicht. Außer bei hinreichendem Verdacht. Wenn zum Beispiel eine Person in Ihrer Wohnung um Hilfe schreit, haben wir das Recht…“ „Und sogar die Pflicht.“, ergänzte die Frau: „Die Wohnung auch gewaltsam zu betreten. Körperliches Wohl steht über Privatgelände, sozusagen.“ Lukas nickte, als würde ihn das tatsächlich interessieren: „Verstehe, vielen Dank. Also, wieso beehrt mich die Exekutive mit ihrer Anwesenheit?“ Die Frau ergriff das Wort. Spätestens jetzt war ersichtlich, wer hier das Sagen hatte: „Sagt Ihnen der Name Regina Schumann etwas?“ Lukas schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss, einen Schrein für Darwin aufzustellen und ihm für seine evolutionär bedingte Fähigkeit, Überraschung zu verbergen, ordnungsgemäß zu huldigen: „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Aber ich habe ohnehin kein besonders gutes Gedächtnis für Namen. Hätten Sie vielleicht ein Foto oder so etwas?“ Wie auf Befehl legte der Mann eine Fotographie auf den Tisch. Lukas sah darauf, tat, als müsste er überlegen und nickte dann: „Ah, ja, natürlich. Das war doch gerade erst am Samstag. Ich war auf einer Party, wissen Sie, und habe sie dort getroffen. Wir wollten eigentlich zu mir gehen, um… Na ja, Sie wissen schon.“ Er tat ein wenig peinlich berührt und fuhr fort: „Wir waren schon an meinem Wagen, aber dann bekam sie einen Anruf. Irgendwas wegen einem Bekannten, oder einem Freund, ich hab nicht mitgehört, wissen Sie, und danach hat sie mich stehen lassen.“ Der Mann nickte: „Muss bestimmt deprimierend gewesen sein. Und sonst haben Sie die Frau noch nie gesehen?“ Lukas schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf und die Frau sprühte Funken aus ihren Augen: „Wie kommt es dann…“, fragte sie sarkastisch, „… dass wir Sie auf Band haben, gefilmt von einer Überwachungskamera vor dem Laden, in dem Frau Schumann gearbeitet hat? Zufälligerweise genau letzten Freitag?“ Lukas fluchte stumm und setzte zu einer Ausrede an, als sich alles überwarf. Ein verzweifelter Hilfeschrei aus dem Wohnzimmer wendete das Blatt vollends zu Lukas‘ Ungunsten. Es war nur dieser eine Schrei, mehr nicht, aber das reichte definitiv aus. Der Begriff Hinreichender Verdacht schoss ihm durch den Kopf, als der Mann aufstand und ihn auf den Stuhl drückte, während die Frau sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte. Lukas kam nicht umhin, trotz der für ihn doch recht ungünstigen Situation Gefallen an der hörbaren Reaktion der Polizistin zu finden: Ein Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem mit einem „Oh mein Gott!“ gewürzten Würgen. Kein Zweifel, sie hatte Tanja gefunden. „Bring den Dreckskerl her!“ Der Satz war das erste, was sie von sich gab, nachdem sich ihr Magen wieder beruhigt hatte. Der Mann folgte dem Befehl und reagierte ähnlich, als er Lukas ins Wohnzimmer führte und die Hündin im Käfig sah. Für einen Augenblick sagte niemand etwas, dann packte die Polizistin ihn am Nacken, stieß ihn zum Käfig und schrie: „Aufmachen! Sofort!“ Lukas gehorchte ausdruckslos und deaktivierte sowohl die elektronische als auch die analoge Sperre. Tanja kroch zögernd aus dem Käfig, wurde von der Polizistin in Empfang genommen, die ihre eigene Jacke auszog und dem Haustier über die Schultern legte. Ihr irgendwie gut zuredete, während der Mann dem Herrchen Handschellen anlegte: „Lukas Greier, hiermit sind Sie offiziell verhaftet. Wenn Sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden haben…“ Er blickte in das Gesicht der jungen Frau, die sich wimmernd in die Arme seiner Kollegin keilte: „… Dann ist mir das scheißegal. Mitkommen.“ Er zerrte Lukas zur Tür und rief seiner Kollegin zu, er würde einen Krankenwagen anfordern, der sich um das Mädchen kümmern könnte, griff an die Türklinke und brach keuchend zusammen, als er auf ähnliche Weise ausgeschaltet wurde wie zwei Tage zuvor Regina. Lukas reagierte schnell, indem er sich bückte, den Schlüssel zu seinen Handschellen aus der Tasche des Polizeibeamten griffelte und sich befreite. Das Metall klimperte auf den Boden, als er die Polizistin auf sich zustürmen sah. Für eine Sekunde wunderte er sich, dass sie ihn nicht mit gezogener Waffe bedrohte, dann wurde ihm klar, dass sie plante, ihn zusammenzuschlagen. Später würde sie vermutlich behaupten, er habe Widerstand geleistet… was genau genommen sogar stimmte. Lukas machte es sich zunutze, dass die Frau voller Wut war, bückte sich und sprang gegen ihre Beine, brachte sie zu Fall. Sie schlug mit dem Kopf gegen Stiefel ihres Kollegen und erntete einen weiteren Fußtritt von Lukas. Mit der vernarbten Seite ihres Gesichts lag sie auf dem kühlen Boden, während Lukas sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer begab. Tanja hatte sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt wie ein Embryo und weinte, den Blick starr auf Lukas gerichtet. Was jetzt kam, so dachte Lukas, hatte sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Er streckte die Hand aus und fauchte: „Gib mir die Jacke.“ Tanja gehorchte, ihre Verzweiflung musste grenzenlos sein. Hoffnungslos, wenn selbst die Polizei ihr nicht helfen konnte. Lukas griff den Stoff und warf ihn achtlos fort, zog seine Hündin auf alle Viere und trat ihr mit aller aufzubringenden Wucht in die Seite. Er hörte Rippen knacken und ergötzte sich an dem gequälten Schrei, den sie ausstieß. Er trat wieder zu, wieder und wieder und schrie dabei, sie solle bellen aus Dankbarkeit darüber, dass er sie noch am Leben ließ. Als sie nicht gehorchte, riss er sie hoch und schlug ihr mit der geballten Faust gegen die brechende Nase, dass sie erneut zu Boden ging. Dann trampelte er auf ihr herum, zerschmetterte Finger und Unterarm der rechten Seite, quetschte einige Organe. Schwer atmend ging er schließlich einen Schritt zurück, den Rücken zur Haustür, und griff nach dem Handy: „Letzte Chance, du undankbares Biest: Entweder du bellst mich an als würde dein Leben davon abhängen, solange der Strom läuft, oder ich bringe dich um und friere dich im Keller ein als Exempel für mein nächstes Haustier. Damit sie nicht ebenso verkomme wird wie du! Also los!“ Er drückte aufs Display und hielt den Finger dort, sodass aus Tanjas Halsband ein stetiger Stromstoß durch ihre Muskeln sprühte. Sie wimmerte und begann schließlich wie verrückt zu bellen, während sie sich wand. Lukas selbst hatte keine Intention, die Folter so schnell abklingen zu lassen, als sein Trommelfell zu explodieren schien. Der Pistolenschuss hallte von den Wänden wider und ließ seinen Kopf so stark dröhnen, dass er das Loch in seiner rechten Schulter erst bemerkte, als er mit dem Gesicht nach vorn zu Boden kippte. Durch den Aufschlag verlor er sein Bewusstsein deutlich länger als es bei der Polizistin mit dem vernarbten Gesicht der Fall war. Diese hatte den Fehler, ihre Waffe nicht zu ziehen, nur ein einziges Mal gemacht. Epilog: Imperativ Tanja saß im Auto und lauschte dem Radio. Nancy Sinatras Song These Boots are made für walking ertönte, was ihr gefiel. Der Song war aus den Sechzigern, schlicht und angenehm, außerdem hatte sie mal gehört, dass die Sängerin tatsächlich ganz bewusst Anspielung auf die SM-Bewegung in den Text eingebaut hatte, was in einer sexuell verkappten Zeit wie damals natürlich für gesteigerten Erfolg sorgte. Zwar fuhr der Wagen bereits auf den Parkplatz, aber Tanja bat ihre Fahrerin, so lange zu warten, bis das Lied zu Ende gespielt war. Erst danach stieg sie aus und sah sich um. Ihr Blick blieb an der Brandnarbe auf der linken Seite des Gesichtes von der Frau hängen, die sie gefahren hatte. Diese blickte ernst, aber freundlich: „Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?“ Tanja blickte zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. Den großen Schal um ihren Hals zog sie enger: „Überhaupt nicht. Ich glaube nur, dass es mir hilft. Wie… Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich will nur sehen, dass er mir nichts mehr antun kann. Er im Knast, ich nicht. Nicht mehr.“ Sie hob den Kopf und bemerkte dabei ihre Spiegelung in der Fensterscheibe. Ihre Nase war leicht verbogen, einige kleinere Narben waren noch nicht verblasst, ansonsten sah sie wieder ganz menschlich aus. Ihr Haar hatte sie auf Fingerlänge gestutzt, allerdings nicht mehr gefärbt. Der Himmel über ihr bezog sich, ein Gewitter schien aufkommen zu wollen: „Ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar, wissen Sie? Nicht nur für diese Möglichkeit, auch dafür, dass Sie sich um mich gekümmert haben, als ich noch ein Hund…“ Sie stockte. Es stimmte, sie war nicht einfach nur wie ein Hund gehalten worden. Durch Lukas war sie zu einem Hund geworden, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Die Polizistin winkte ab: „Ehrensache. Ich bin Polizistin, um Leute wie ihn daran zu hindern, Leuten wie dir so etwas anzutun. Zumindest ganz grob betrachtet. Ist doch klar, dass ich dir helfe.“ Tanja nickte: „Worauf ich hinauswollte, war… Ich… also, ich würde das gerne alleine machen, ja? Ihm alleine gegenübertreten. Falls das Okay ist? Ich brauche auch sicher nicht lange.“ Wieder nickte die Frau lächelnd: „Kein Problem, Tanja. Ich warte im Auto, immerhin läuft im Radio gute Musik. Viel Glück.“ Tanja lächelte noch einmal dankbar und trippelte dann unsicher über den Parkplatz zu dem Gefängnis, in dem sie gleich mit Lukas sprechen würde. Ein Gefängnis von Innen zu sehen war nichts, was Tanja jemals gewünscht hatte, und die Wände, die Fenster, selbst die stickige Luft warfen sie zurück in die Zeit als Lukas‘ Hündin, eine Zeit, die erst seit fast sieben Monaten vorbei war. Ein kalter Schauer fuhr über ihren Rücken und ließ sie jede Kerbe in ihren verheilten Knochen spüren, jede zusammengewachsene Bruchstelle. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und sie wollte kotzen. Der Schal um ihren Hals half da nicht, aber den legte sie nicht ab. Das käme später. Nach einer kleinen Sicherheitsüberprüfung sowie einer Unterweisung in die geltenden Richtlinien wurde sie in einen Raum geführt, von dem aus man nach draußen sehen konnte. Es begann zu regnen, in der Ferne zuckte ein Blitz. Kein Donner. In der Mitte des Raumes standen ein Tisch und zwei Stühle, jeweils auf einer Seite desselben. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der näher am Eingang war. Dann ging die Tür auf der anderen Seite auf und Lukas trat heraus. Sein rechter Arm steckte in einer Tasche seines Overalls, Tanja erinnerte sich, dass er von der Kugel, die seine Schulter durchschlagen hatte, leichte Nervenschäden davongetragen hatte. Als er sein Haustier sah, breitete sich Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und murmelte lächelnd: „Das ist jetzt eine große Überraschung. Ich hätte wetten können, du willst mich niemals wiedersehen.“ Tanja schüttelte den Kopf: „So viel bedeutest du mir nicht.“, fauchte sie: „Du hast mich gefoltert, über zwei verdammte Jahre hinweg. Denkst du, ich lasse mir den Anblick von dir im Knast entgehen?“ Sie lehnte sich vor, ihr Gesicht war versteinert: „Ich will sehen, wie du dich benimmst, jetzt wo du dich ein paar Mal nach der Seife bücken musstest. Wie du dich fühlst, wenn du derjenige bist, der eingesperrt ist und um sein Leben bangen muss, weil schon ein falscher Schritt nichts als Schmerz und Demütigung bringt.“ Zuerst sagte Lukas nichts, dann grinste er trocken: „Du hast ein vollkommen falsches Bild vom Knast, Süße. Urlaub auf Kosten des Staates, mit dem Unterschied, dass ich mir nicht aussuchen kann, was ich esse. Ich glaube, du bist aus einem anderen Grund hier. Nicht, weil du mich hasst.“ „Oh, und wie ich dich hasse!“ Ihre Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider: „Ich hasse dich für jeden Schlag, jeden Tritt, jede Demütigung die du mir angetan hast. Für die Brandnarbe von deinem Elektroschocker, für die gebrochenen Knochen und für die Pisse, die ich trinken musste. Aber…“ Sie verstummte. Jetzt würde es sich entscheiden. Sagte sie ihm, weswegen sie eigentlich gekommen war? Die Befriedigung über seinen wertlosen Zustand in Ehren, aber das war ihr nur Beiwerk. Hübscher Zuckerguss auf einer leckeren Torte. „Aber?“, hakte Lukas nach. „Aber…“, flüsterte Tanja, „Ich… hab manche Dinge genossen. Auch wenn ich es am Anfang nicht wahrhaben wollte, aber jetzt, wo ich wieder Teil der Welt bin… meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen muss…“ Sie stockte, seufzte, stotterte und setzte neu an: „Ich will das nicht. Ich will nicht alles selbst entscheiden müssen. Also…“ Sie griff nach dem Schal, zog daran und beförderte ihn auf den Boden. Stattdessen lag um ihren Hals, genau dort, wo eigentlich eine runde Brandnarbe zu sehen sein sollte, ein zwei Finger breites Lederhalsband mit einem eingearbeiteten Wort: Hund. „Kannst du mir bitte sage, was ich zu tun habe? Immer?“ Als es ausgesprochen war, gab es kein Halten mehr: „Kann ich bitte wieder dein Hündchen sein?“ Nie, nicht ein einziges Mal, hatte sie so eine tiefgründige Zufriedenheit auf Lukas‘ Gesicht gesehen, nicht bevor er sie jetzt anlächelte und nickend sagte: „Nur, wenn du für mich bellst.“ „Wuff.“ Kategorie:Lang